bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Oberus
Oberus (Japanese version ) was a Bakugan and the Ventus member of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Information Description Oberus is the Legendary Ventus Bakugan, the most compassionate of the Six Legendary Bakugan. She has a beak-shaped head, and multiple butterfly wings. The Sixth Soldier of Ventus, she is immensely powerful. Oberus can boost its power to defeat an enemy, but can only defeat one opponent at a time in return for the power boost. She is one of the only two soldiers that are female along with Lars Lion. Bakugan Official Handbook Kindness can have its place on the battlefield. Just ask Oberus. This Bakugan is known for its compassion. The mothlike Oberus is a legendary Ventus Bakugan and one of the six soldiers of Vestroia. Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook Oberus has a beak-shaped head and multiple butterfly wings that allow her to harness the power of wind. Compassion is her strongest quality. On the field, she can call upon huge power boosts to decimate her foes, but she can only defeat one opponent at a time. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook The most compassionate of the legendary Bakugan, Oberus has a beak-shaped head and a body formed by multiple butterfly wings. This Bakugan can give itself an extra boost of power to defeat an opponent-but it can only use this tactic to defeat one Bakugan at a time. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Oberus battles Shun in A Place Far From Home under the control of a younger version of Shun's mother. This caught Shun off guard and upset him very much due to his mother's current state and how happy this version was. She uses the ultimate Ventus Ability Card, Turmoil, to boost her power level of 500 Gs to 700 Gs but can only defeat one Bakugan in return for this massive power boost. She was defeated after Skyress evolved into Storm Skyress and used the Destruction Meteor Storm Ability Card to boost her power by 100 Gs. Ability Cards * Turmoil (Japanese version: Maelstrom): Adds 200 Gs to Oberus, but she can only attack one Bakugan at a time. Bakugan: New Vestroia Along with the other Ancient Warrior Bakugan, Oberus battled King Zenoheld and his Mechanical Bakugan Farbros and lost. But instead of losing their Attribute Energies they give them to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance Guardian Bakugan, Oberus giving her Attribute Energy to Ingram caused him to evolve into Master Ingram. This caused her to fade away alongside the other Legendary Soldiers. ; Ability Cards * Blast Storm: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Oberus. Physical Game In Japan, the Ventus version in BBT-02 and BST-06 comes with 360 Gs and 380 Gs. In North America, it was released in Aquos, Ventus, Darkus, and Subterra. The Ventus version has 560 Gs and the Subterra version comes with 490 Gs. The Aquos version has 460 Gs, Ventus has 470 Gs. It has a Clear version which has 660Gs. Trivia *On the official Bakugan website and the Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook, she is mistakenly referred to as male. *Oberus has been mistakenly referred to as Oberon, Oberus's Japanese name. *Oberus' entrance stance into battle is somewhat like Skyress'. *Her Japanese name, Oberon, is the name of a character in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, who was the fairy king. Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan